


Count Your Blessings

by RonnieSilverlake



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, anything you can imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, each exactly 300 words. Any and all pairings may appear, I will add them as I go on. Always taking prompts and requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lovely annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rika/touko. no prompt. for rurie

Rika is all smiles, and Touko just can't stand it. How can someone be so annoying?! The way she fawns over Ichinose, she's literally all over the place all the time, and Touko would like to get a breather sometimes, _thanks_ , but she just can't get the blue-haired striker out of her eyesight.

Perhaps that's why she, one day, somehow finds herself staring at Rika. She's once again chatting up Ichinose, trying to drag him on a date, and Touko is **annoyed**. Why, though? She's not completely sure. If Rika is finally gone, there will be a little bit of peace. Perhaps she could go get some ice cream with Endou; practice is over for today anyways.

The redhead is already on her way to the ice cream parlor when she realizes that, for some inexplicable reason, she _doesn't_ want Rika to disappear along with Ichinose. She has absolutely no idea when she's gotten so used to the bluenette and her obnoxiousness, but somewhere along the way, she ended up with the odd thought that without Rika around, it would be too quiet.

Touko finds the field deserted when she returns with two cones; the mild disappointment she feels when she realizes Endou, too, has gone to change, is overruled by another feeling as she catches sight of the other girl sitting on the bench all by herself. She looks up at Touko approaching, plump lips pulled into a frown. "Darling shook me off!" she complains, but a moment later she already seems to forget about it. "Is that for me?"

Touko hands her the spare cone. One cherry, one coconut. Touko loves coconut. "I want a taste of yours, too!" Rika exclaims suddenly.

When their lips meet, Touko thinks she could take a liking to cherry as well, really.


	2. i feel like flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kidou/gouenji. prompt: balloon. for cara.

"Let's go," Kidou suggests cautiously as he sees the wistful look on Gouenji's face. The striker gives a start, as if caught doing something forbidden, his cheeks heating up. "We don't need to," he mutters, glancing down at his feet. Kidou merely looks at him questioingly, and the other knows that means he won't get out of explaining. "Yuuka liked to come here..." he says softly, now tilting his head back to stare at the top of the ferris wheel, and Kidou, understanding dawning on him, reaches out to take the other's fingers in between his palms. "Let's go," he repeats again, and he smiles as Gouenji looks back at him.

"She always said this makes her feel like she's a balloon," Gouenji says when they stop on the top. His voice is casual, but his fingers give twitches in Kidou's, and the tactician raises them to press his lips against the other's skin. "I never got her to explain what she meant." There is the slightest tremble, barely existent, but Kidou can feel Gouenji's shoulders tense, even though he is only touching his palm.

Not another word is spoken till they are on solid ground again. Gouenji is still unsure of why they're here, but sometimes it's just better not to question. Although, he is practically dying to, when five minutes later, Kidou returns with a bright green balloon, a half-smile on his lips that indicates he knows more than he is letting on. "I think you know the answer," he simply says, and Gouenji takes the balloon, thinking of giving it to Yuuka on his next visit.

A moment later, the idea is thrown to the wind as Kidou kisses him, and his fingers slacken, the balloon flying high up, disappearing from vision.

For that moment, he understands.


	3. look after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gouenji/endou. prompt: bruise. for abby.

Gouenji certainly prefers to have Endou watching his back on matches to it being anyone else, but sometimes, he wishes it could be the other way around. He never really gets further back than the middle of the field, so if the opponent gets through their defense lines, by the time the striker turns around, all he can do is watch defenselessly as their goalkeeper does his best to take the shoot full-on (almost always successfully). Endou never stops to think about whether he should give it his all; he always does - that's why he is where he is, looking after all of them, keeping the goal safe, and urging them all on, pushing forward relentlessly, giving them courage, strength, the will to evolve. That is Endou Mamoru for you.

If only it didn't have such a high cost sometimes. For Gouenji, as much as he knows it's not his job to do, cannot stop wishing he could take some of the pain Endou suffers. Each time he collides with the ground, the ball safely cradled to his chest, but his knees crashing against the grass as he slides, each of his magnificent saves adding one more to the bruises he carries without a word of complaint.

Endou, of course, always just laughs when Gouenji says anything in regards to this. It's his job to do, his injuries mean nothing, what matters is that they won, is what he keeps saying. And, on some level, the striker has to agree.

But there is absolutely nothing that could take away the satisfaction of how the goalkeeper's breath hitches and catches in his throat when the blond forward stops his blabbering with a chaste kiss to the lips, and then proceeds to brush his mouth gently against each and every sacrificial bruise.


	4. always return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enkaze. prompt: forever. for rurie

"This is only temporary," was the promise Kazemaru gave back then. After all, the team needed members, and Endou's enthusiasm was hard to not get swept up by. Who would have thought he would end up staying so long? He always thought that sooner or later, when they had enough members that they didn't need him anymore, he would return to to the track team. There was this one thing, though... When you ran, you ran alone. When you played soccer, you were never alone, ever. And, who would really like being alone? (Even if there was a hint of guilt there because of Miyasaka.)

"It was good while it lasted," was what Kazemaru thought when he left the team, a bitter taste in his mouth, tears burning the back of his eyes at his own failure; he couldn't keep up, he got frightened, he ran away like a coward, allowing the rest of them to leave him behind, or rather, forcing Endou to do so, not leaving him a choice. So, why would it feel like it was his heart being ripped out of his chest? (Even if he didn't allow himself to look back as he walked away.)

"This time, it might just last forever," Kazemaru muses to himself now, as he leans against the railing up at Steel Tower Plaza, a small smile on his lips as he thinks back to how Endou took him back without complaint. It is only now that he can finally see what he was running from, and what he is running towards now; a lifetime of not being alone, thanks to Endou, always thanks to Endou. How could he ever walk away from something like that again? (Even if he is sometimes still scared.)

Even then, now it's forever, he knows.


End file.
